Storm (RagingStorm)
Storm is a gray-and-silver wolf with green eyes. He is taken into the Diamond Wolves when evading a human with a gun, and he quickly befriends Stone. SPOILERS BELOW In the first story, Storm meets StoneBreaker, a black wolf with yellow eyes. Stone takes him to the leader of the Diamond Wolves, a gray-and-white wolf with yellow eyes named MoonHowl. Storm fights Stone to prove he is worthy of becoming a Diamond Wolf, and he puts magical dirt on his head that becomes a fur marking in the shape of a silver diamond, with the name of RagingStorm. In the second story, Stone scolds Storm at being carefree and is glad that Storm would be getting his Agent soon enough. Storm protests and runs off, where a wolf named SnowFall meets him. He follows her to her den, and they stay there the entire night, where Storm becomes her date. In the morning, a silver-and-white wolf with blue eyes named FrostBite declares she's Storm's Agent and waits beside Storm until he gives in and has her as his Agent. A Giant Raven comes, and Frost attacks it to save Storm, and Storm asks her to be his Agent, of which she says yes. In the third story, a black-and-brown wolf named SwiftWind races to MoonHowl, yelling that there's been a murder. Storm is sent with Stone and SwiftWind to investigate, and they return with no luck. Storm asks Snow and Frost about it, but Snow shrugs it off and Frost doesn't know what to make of it. MoonHowl posts guards, and Storm goes to help Frost guard. He falls asleep and wakes up from a bolt of lightning. Frost is gone, but he sees a dark figure sneaking up on a wolf. He races to help the wolf but hears a scream and knows he's too late. When he gets to the top of the hill, he is very shocked and yelps, "STONE?!" In the fourth story, Stone tries to get Storm to join him, but Storm fights back and races back to the Diamond Wolves. He's too late and knows that Stone has killed MoonHowl, so he takes Frost and they run away, where he rages about how Stone and Snow betrayed them. Frost admits her love for him, and he realizes that he loves her, too. They then know that they will go to war, and he hopes they will live. When Frost asks him to kill her if she were dying, he reluctantly agrees. In the fifth story, Storm asks Frost to gather wolves from the Diamond Wolves and bring them to him. When she returns, he's very proud and asks her to be his mate. She agrees and Storm is very happy, but the joy doesn't last. He and Frost set the attack against Stone for that night, and they attack, but Stone uses the magic of the Acceptance Howl that made him leader against them. The Diamond Wolves chase after them and Storm and Frost run away and see Snow, who tries to take Storm back. Storm snarls at her and declares that Frost is his mate and Snow meant nothing to him, and Storm and Frost leave. In the sixth story, SwiftWind escapes from the Diamond Wolves and returns to Storm, and Storm tells him that they need a disguised spy that could maybe even kill Stone. SwiftWind is sent back that night, covered in ashes. Frost smells a scent and yells for Storm to watch out. Snow tackles Storm to the ground and says that she's going to kill Storm and rip Frost to shreds so that she'd be at peace. Frost pins her and is about to kill her when Storm keeps repeating not to and let her go, even when Snow begs to be killed. This makes Frost angry and reluctantly lets Snow go, and Storm wonders if she's a worthy Agent. Frost then wonders if Storm still loves Snow. In the seventh story, Storm rolls in ashes to be dark gray/black and tells Frost to stay there. She complains about going with him to battle Stone, but hates how she's carrying his pups and must stay behind. He points out that this battle was always meant to be. It is the season of winter, an entire season gone by since Story 6, and Frost whispers that she loves Storm as he walks away through the snow. Stone is telling the Diamond Wolves that they must take the attack to Storm and Frost when it begins to rain and Storm pretends to be Stone. Stone doesn't fall for the trick and the disguise is off Storm, so he declares that he could never be Stone because Stone is pure evil. Stone then says that the next time, he should have a better plan, but that there'd be no next time. Frost comes up behind Stone and kills him, saying, "You're right about one thing. There won't be a next time!" In the eighth story, Snow attacks Frost and Storm runs to them, killing Snow. Frost then reminds Storm of his promise to kill her if she were dying, and he's forced to fulfill his promise and kill her. He then howls his grief and leaves, when a wolf stops him. He says, "My name is Storm, not RagingStorm. As I once said long ago, I'm not a pack wolf." He's then by the river later and he wishes none of that had ever happened. His diamond is then gone. SPOILERS ENDED